


Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

by VenezuelanWriter



Series: Spontaneous [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Smut, POV Alternating, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: Cisco missed Harry. He’d been aware of missing the sex and the sarcastic replies to pretty much anything, but he hadn’t realized how much he’d craved that uncertainty feeling he constantly had around Harry. It wasn’t whole, and that’s exactly what Cisco loved the most about it.





	1. I want these words to make things right

**Author's Note:**

> _Thnks Fr Th Mmrs_ by Fall Out Boy reminds me of Harry and Cisco, but doesn't actually relate to the story.
> 
> This series has taken over a significant part of my life and I can't control it (not that I want to). I do recommend you to go and read the first part "Spontaneous" before reading this.
> 
> BIG thanks to upsidearound for proofreading this for me :D

The museum opening was a spectacular mess.

But as annoying as HR was, Cisco couldn’t let him be all sad about it. It wasn’t in him to encourage his misery. No, instead he gave him words of support and they quoted each other verses from that cliché Patience poem.

HR offered his hand and Cisco took it, then HR did that particular Earth 19 handshake. In that moment, Cisco realized him and all the Wells’ in the multiverse clicked, in some way or another.

*

Barry and Cisco waited as Caitlin ordered their drinks at Jitters. It was the we-need-a-break type of hangout.

“I couldn’t help but notice you were having a moment with HR?” Barry asked. “Earlier, when we were going to vibe the future?”

“What? That —that was just, I mean it wasn’t a moment-moment,” Cisco said. Barry’s eyebrows gave him the ‘whatever you say’ look. “I’m serious, Bar,” Cisco added.

Barry shook his head. “Cool. I believe you. Not that I’d judge you or anything.”

“I’m dead serious,” Cisco insisted. He turned to the bar and Caitlin still waited for their coffee. “Harry is…” he crossed his arms, shrugging. “Special. And nothing like HR.”

“Better the devil you know?” Barry asked, trying to understand what Cisco meant.

“I like Harry,” _love_ , he thought. “And the fact that he’s not around won’t change that.”

Luckily, Caitlin was already walking back to the table with their extra sugary drinks in a tray.

*

Gypsy—Cynthia made her big entrance. She arrived with the intentions to take HR to their Earth, which of course they wouldn’t let her do. He may not be any genius, but Team Flash didn’t let anyone down, despite of their genius abilities—or lack thereof, in HR’s case.

Cisco wouldn’t deny he felt drawn to Cynthia. It actually was a matter of public record short after they’d met her. He’d even described her as sexy, intense, and deadly: Exactly his type.

He tried flirting with her, although deep down a voice was telling him that he shouldn’t. _What about Harry?_ He wondered. But Harry wasn’t there, and Cisco knew it was pointless to believe Cynthia wasn’t out of his league.

*

“You have no idea how many times I’ve been in your shoes and a man with your face has made me feel better,” Cisco told HR, after that very appreciated ‘Thank you’.

The whole saving-a-version-of-Wells thing had brought some memories back. He missed Harry and he missed him a lot.

HR asked him about his other-selves. And as trustworthy as HR seemed to be, Cisco thought it was out of place to talk about his and Harry’s relationship with someone with Harry’s exact same face. Instead, he decided to tell him a short story about Wellsobard.

The first Wells had told him that one day his time would come to be a hero, that it was his job to show up and be ready for when it did. Cisco mentioned the “investments” they did in each other and how one day he was sure HR would retribute what Cisco did for him by fighting Cynthia.

“One day you may need to save my ass,” Cisco finished, making clear the ‘Get To Know Your Doppelgangers’ section of the day was over.

*

Yorkin showed up. “The meta of the week,” Cisco’s favorite classic. Did these guys ever get tired? “They defeated him,” the next best classic. It was just a warming up mission for what they were coming up against next: Grodd.

Jesse was there, on Earth Prime. Oliver was right; it was always the dark times that brought them together.

Jesse was looking for help, since her father had been taken. Harry had been taken. By telepathic mutant gorillas. An absolutely reasonable thing to worry about and to _go crazy_ about.

Cisco worried badly. He’d meant what he said months ago.

_“There’s only one Harry.”_

No other version of Wells would ever replace him. What was he supposed to do if Harry died?

Cisco comforted himself on the same logic they applied to calm Jesse down. Grodd wouldn’t have gone through so much trouble just to kill him. They needed him for something and now that Team Flash was the one looking for him, Harry would be back to safety before anything happened to him.

A speedster, a mechanical engineer, a biochemist and a CSI (who also happened to be a very enthusiastic Indiana Jones’ fan) were going to his rescue. More than enough to take Harry home safe and sound.

*

The first time they met Harry, Grodd was using him as his living intercom. They were all in cages and without functioning powers so yeah, Cisco might not have described it as an actually pleasant reunion.

Under Grodd’s control, besides being dangerous, Harry was in danger himself.  He was hurt, look devastated and acted scarily, above all.

There was no connection between them. It wasn’t Harry they were talking to.

Until they were. After Barry’s and Solovar’s fight, Grodd ditched Harry in Caitlin’s jail and after another very threatening and typical bad-guy monolog, Grodd showed up himself and stopped using Harry as his communicational bridge.

Caitlin made sure he was fine and after his reflexive fatherly worrying, Harry asked, “Barry? Cisco? You all came here to rescue me?”

He claimed not to deserve it and called Cisco once again by his first name. Cisco couldn’t believe Harry was surprised. After all, ‘anything for a friend’ was kind of like STAR Labs slogan.

But he didn’t give it much thought; the situation got them wrapped up in anything but each other. Their self-preservation instinct was too strong and Cisco hardly stopped to think about anything that wasn’t a plan to get out of there.

Cisco had the terrible idea of Caitlin killing him, which they obviously thought was insane. He was also reminded of how behind Harry was with their lives; he knew nothing about everything that they were dealing with right now. Cisco would have to catch him up as soon as they were out of there.

*

They managed their way out of Earth 2 by tricking the mutant ape and the attack on Central City was apparently prevented.

Harry was surprised because HR hadn’t left by then, especially after Cisco explained that he wasn’t a genius, like him.

Cisco almost laughed at HR telling Harry that he’d forgotten how handsome he was. _I agree_ , Cisco thought.

HR kept talking and Harry’s reaction was priceless.

“Francisco?” Harry had repeated after HR, emulating his reverence.

Cisco recognized once again Harry’s jealousy, all over his voice.

They were definitely going to talk about it, too.

*

Cisco waited until late, when STAR Labs was left alone for them.

He silently dragged a chair and sat next to the bed where Harry slept at the med bay, both of his legs crossed over it.

He grabbed Harry’s hand in his, caressing it softly so he wouldn’t accidentally wake him up.

Harry started shifting in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. His pupils adjusted to the dim light of the room and his eyes met Cisco’s. Cisco smiled fondly and said the first words of the night.

“We haven’t had the time to say hi properly,” he whispered.

Harry smirked.

“That’s true, Cisco.”

Cisco relaxed and leaned back in his chair, still holding Harry’s hand.

“No ‘Ramon’ now?”

Harry chuckled softly.

“Right. I guess I got used to calling you that in my thoughts.”

“You’ve thought of me?” Cisco asked, still smiling and loving how cute Harry looked admitting such thing.

“Often,” Harry replied without a second thought. “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too,” Cisco murmured. “And trust me,” he added, in a much lighter tone, “having your face around isn’t helpful.”

Harry grinned.

“So HR, huh?”

Cisco’s eyebrows lifted.

“Yeah. He’s nothing like you, though,” he said, shaking his head.

Harry tilted his head a little and his grin just widened.

“I’ve noticed.”

“He calls me Francisco,” Cisco said, letting go of Harry’s hand to start listing off with his fingers. “And he totally has a crush on you.”

“Haha,” Harry said with his adorable but sarcastic tone. “I don’t think it’s funny.”

Cisco looked away, thoughtful.

“You’re both pretty addicted to caffeine, still,” he pointed out and shrugged.

“He wears ridiculous hats,” Harry said.

“He actually brushes his hair,” Cisco commented, uncrossing his legs and supporting both elbows on his knees.

Harry grimaced.

“You know you like it better like this.”

“Trust me I do,” Cisco said, running a hand through Harry’s hair. “I’ve never said the opposite.”

They stayed like that for a long moment as the whole atmosphere of the beginning was built again. Cisco cupped Harry’s jaw and Harry closed his eyes, leaning into Cisco’s touch.

“Harry,” Cisco whispered.

“Ramon,” Harry growled back. It was precious to hear it once more, coming from that hoarse and deep voice Cisco so much missed.

After that distant and fearful feeling back on Earth-2, Cisco was thrilled because of the air around them warming up by a simple and gentle touch. It was tender and damn pure.

Cisco leaned in, his hair slowly falling from behind his ears. Ir brushed Harry’s temples but neither of them minded. Cisco looked into those blue, intense eyes and took a deep breath. Harry’s hand hooked behind his neck and his thumb traced circles on the low part of his scalp. It was Cisco’s turn to close his eyes.

The intoxicating smell of Harry flooded him. That close to each other and with his eyes closed, it just got stronger.

Cisco finally closed the small gap between them and his lips rested against the corner of Harry’s mouth. Harry sucked Cisco’s bottom lip immediately, as a reflex. Cisco nibbled at Harry’s upper thin lip and the hand that held Harry’s jaw went to clench his shoulder.

It all felt more vivid that it ever had. Their need to assure themselves that they were both safe and okay was overwhelming. After all the danger they’d risked themselves to, they just needed to remind each other that they were together then and that it was all that mattered.

Harry tangled his hand in Cisco’s hair and used it to guide Cisco along the kiss, angling him to one side so his tongue could slip with ease inside his mouth.

Cisco’s breath hitched at the contact, his heart was racing and he was getting a lightheaded feeling he very much missed. He blindly but effectively climbed on the bed, supporting on Harry’s shoulder and his other hand that sought the bed for balance. Harry scooted to a side to make room for Cisco.

Harry, without ever breaking the kiss, maneuvered his way on top of Cisco. It was a complete pleasure for Cisco when Harry put his weight on him and something finally paid some attention to what was going on in his jeans. His breath hitched again as Harry easily slid a hand down down Cisco’s chest to rest on his crotch.

Cisco moaned in the back of his throat and his hips lifted against Harry’s hand.

Harry let go of Cisco’s lips and kneeled over his legs, placing both of his knees next to Cisco’s hips. Cisco opened his eyes at the gesture and observed as Harry unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down his mid-thighs along his underwear.

He couldn’t see his own face, but Cisco knew the expression drawn on his face was of a kind of pleasure that only Harry was able to provide him.

He admired how Harry with such an adoration look took in the sight of his half hard dick and started to pump it up and down.

Cisco bit his lip, keeping his eyes on Harry’s face. Harry looked up from Cisco’s groin and their eyes locked. Besides reminding them of how personal that all was, Cisco in that moment noticed the bruises next to Harry’s eyes and the bags under them.

“I meant to let you rest for a while, y’know?” he said. It was the first damn thing any of them said after their kiss, but there had been so much communication in other ways that it didn’t felt like it.

Harry shook his head softly.

“It’s okay, Ramon. I know.”

Harry spit on his hand and continued to jerk Cisco off. Cisco didn’t say anything else, he was way too busy twisting on the bed. He panted a few times before feeling embarrassed by it and closing his mouth; his breath remaining loud through his nose.

Harry blew over Cisco’s dick. The cool breeze made it harden to its fullest Cisco would be lying if he said this wouldn’t be the best handjob of his life.

Harry let go for a moment and leaned over Cisco to kiss him; holding with both of his hands the sides of Cisco’s face. Cisco lifted his hips and sunk his back against the thin mattress, reaching for contact against his dick and finding it on Harry’s clothed erection.

One of Cisco’s hands was stuck in Harry’s messy hair and the other paced from Harry’s back, over his black sweater, to his ass—over his stupid and inconvenient trousers—forcing him to put more weight against himself.

Harry ran a thumb across Cisco’s cheekbone and broke off the kiss, looking into Cisco’s brown eyes. His lips were swollen and his hair stuck to his face because of sweat.

Harry returned to jack Cisco off while the other hand made its way under Cisco’s shirt and rested on his low stomach. He enjoyed how Cisco’s eyes tightened shut at his fastening strokes and at the middle finger that teased a nipple by brushing it slightly. Cisco’s mouth was hanging open in pleasure and his dick leaked precum from its reddened head.

“Fuck, I’m so close,” Cisco breathed out with difficulty, managing his eyes open.

“Come, babe. Come,” Harry encouraged. He fixed his eyes on Cisco’s heavy-lidded eyes and focused on speeding his movements even more.

The nickname had come out of nowhere, but it was effective as hell. Cisco’s body tensed up as he dissolved into pleasure and came all over himself and Harry’s hand.

Harry made sure there was nothing left for Cisco to spurt, forcing his dick to shot semen one last time before Cisco actually melted against the bed and sighed loudly.

Harry stumbled next to him and Cisco turned to face him. He was wordless, because he wouldn’t allow himself a cliché _‘Wow, that was…’_ after what had just happened.

Instead, he proudly looked down Harry’s body, finding an expected bulge in his pants. Cisco then placed his underwear where it belonged, overdone with his sensibility and started undoing Harry’s jeans with his hand.

“You didn’t think I was gonna leave you like this, right?” Cisco whispered, all breathless and tired but determined as ever.

Harry closed his eyes and exhaled a soft ‘No’, as Cisco lowered his face in front Harry’s crotch.

Cisco let Harry make himself comfortable, as he settled his head against the single pillow of the bed and lifted his hips so Cisco would have it easier to half-undress him.

Cisco was more than ready to do it. Harry could rest after this, and it would be a very deserved rest.

*

Cisco opened his eyes with his heart thumping loud in his chest. He’d feared he would sleep in until next morning and that someone would see him and Harry sleeping together.

Luckily for him, he quickly realized it wasn’t late yet. The office was still dark and quiet.

Harry was sleeping heavily next to him. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his shoes on as silently as possible. He still made some noise, though, because the stillness of the whole building highlighted every sound as minimal as it was.

He got up the bed and spotted his cellphone on the floor. It must’ve fallen a few hours earlier. He picked it up and checked the time. It was 3:39 am. Good, it was still pretty early.

He turned his phone’s flashlight and walked to his workshop. He switched on his desktop lamp and the monitor of the auxiliary computer next to it.

He could’ve saved the bother and used the one at the cortex, but he just wanted to avoid waking Harry up.

With his user password, Cisco loaded the security cams feed and selected the whole section of the tape where he joined Harry in the med bay.

“Hey,” Harry said and startled the shit out of Cisco, who instinctively turned over his shoulder. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” he quickly added after Cisco’s reaction.

“It’s ok,” Cisco replied. He sighed and turned once again to the computer, where he viewed the progress of the video being deleted.

Harry supported his chin on Cisco’s shoulder behind his chair and kissed his temple.

“I wouldn’t have minded if you made a copy of that, y’know?” Harry murmured in his ear.

Cisco chuckled lightly.

“There’s one point in a hacker’s life when we learn never to trust digital files,” he said as he turned on the spinning chair to fully and properly face Harry.

Harry nodded in unconvincing acceptance.

“I see.” He leaned in and kissed Cisco’s scalp. “I’m assuming you won’t go back to the med bay?” He asked, sounding sad about knowing which was the most likely answer.

“Right,” Cisco answered as lamented as Harry was. “I should crash for what’s left of the night over there,” he pointed to the corner of the room, where an old and almost sunk-in-tech couch was. “It’s pretty late for me to go back to my place.”

“I’ll see you in the morning, then,” Harry said, taking a step back.

Cisco stood up his chair.

“Yeah. We will.”

Cisco didn’t resist his urge to briefly kiss Harry on the lips.

Neither of them said anything else. Harry turned around and went to the med bay again, while Cisco walked to the bottom of the room where the couch awaited him.

Cisco missed Harry. He’d been aware of missing the sex and the sarcastic replies to pretty much anything, but he hadn’t realized how much he’d craved that uncertainty feeling he constantly had around Harry. It wasn’t whole, and that’s exactly what he loved the most about it.


	2. But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life

Valentine’s Day came around. HR made sure everyone knew it by decorating the speed lab. Harry personally thought the man was a total moron. There was a reason why Cisco hadn’t let him decorate the cortex. Thank God the man he loved was reasonable.

_ The man he loved. _ Wow.

HR kept talking, saying some crap about the differences between the different versions of themselves that there were in the multiverse. Harry let HR know that he didn’t like him, spitting in his coffee for needed emphasis.

*

HR had given everyone cards and didn’t exclude him from the group. What was that supposed to mean? Did he pretend to teach him, Harry Wells, a lesson of forgiving or tolerance?

Harry would have to seriously start considering what Cisco had told about HR having a crush on him, as ridiculous as that might be. Harry never second-guessed his self-appreciation but seeing this, he realized he could be a lot more egocentric than he was.

Although in comparison, that didn’t shake him out of his comfort zone as Jesse telling him that she’d stay. She wasn’t even asking for permission. Which was respectable, because she was young and responsible woman capable of making her own choices. But it wasn’t their plan—his plan. They were supposed to go back to their Earth and things would go on as they’d been the past few months.

*

Some stranger came around. Gypsy, was her name. He didn’t have a good first impression of her, given that she’d been attacking Cisco and Barry. He attacked back, of course.

Later, when she was locked in a cell in the pipeline, she didn’t seem to understand what she’d done. And neither did the rest of Team Flash.

Harry would have to be blind if he didn’t notice her and Cisco’s chemistry. They didn’t even care to hide it. For the first time ever, Harry had actual reasons to be jealous. Because yeah, he was absolutely aware that previous times he’d been overreacting. But this one? Something seemed different this time—it felt different.

*

It pissed Harry off when Barry, while he doing nothing in order to help, bombarded Cisco about how was it possible that he couldn’t find Grodd and his army. Yeah, exactly, Grodd was back in Central City and it was thanks to the lady who was flirtatious with Cisco. He didn’t like her.

They reached the conclusion that Cisco was the key to preventing the gorilla attack. Harry couldn’t help but notice that right after he put a friendly hand on Cisco’s shoulder, HR did the same. Which made Cisco uncomfortable, of course, because it was Harry’s right to do that, not HR’s.

But back to relevant events: He had to improve Cisco’s vibe gear so he could see the future and accomplish the mission. It could’ve been a good chance to share time with Cisco—Harry would’ve actually loved that—specially when his goggles were the matter at hand, but fatherly business always came first: it was a perfect opportunity to get know The West kid better. Of course Wally was surprised at the invitation and Harry didn’t blame him, he’d even surprised himself.

But hopefully, it would be a good moment to realize what was it that Jesse liked so much about the kid that was worth moving to this Earth with him.

*

Later that day, after the improvements of Vibe’s goggles had been made, it came the moment of truth.

Cisco was going to save the day by blindly vibing-in, with only Harry’s guidance through the process. Which made him feel special, even when Cisco didn’t seem capable of stop flirting with Gypsy.

Harry made Cisco laugh right before he was about to do the vibing run. It was because of Cisco’s favorite humor, movie references, and for Harry, it made up for the fact that he’d worked on the goggles with Wally instead of Cisco.

He wondered how much did his feeling actually matter, anyway. Cisco was really interested in Gypsy and he didn’t care that Harry had been there before to show it. What was that supposed to mean?  Was that the price to pay for not staying ?

*

Harry had lied to Wally about being sick, and it was no surprise when his lie was soon discovered. He wasn’t proud of it and he didn’t miss, either, Cisco’s disapproving look when Jesse made her little scene right before they tried to recover Grodd’s memories through Detective West.

He knew Cisco would comment on it later. They hadn’t had the time to discuss nor talk about anything since last night. 

*

Harry gave Barry a wise lecture about what made him a hero and about how he ‘always found the right way to do things’. He wanted to get something helpful out of his mistakes, and if that was advising The Flash about how to keep battling darkness with light, then so be it.

Too soon for their own sakes, they found themselves trying to help Barry stop nuclear missiles from destroying the whole city, but they won again and Barry saved them all.

Barry, Jesse, Wally, Cisco, and Gypsy fought an army of mutant gorillas. Out of those five people, he was proud of four.

Barry was the hero at the end of the day; he negotiated with Solovar so no one would die and the telepathic apes would stop harassing Central City. Despite of his slip-ups and all the times he got Harry in a temper, he had to admit Barry was a truly remarkable man. He was even thankful to know that he cared about Cisco. Whenever he wasn’t around to keep him safe, Cisco was in good hands.

*

They finally had a moment of peace that night. Everyone was ready to go back to their homes after such a rough couple of days and Harry looked for Cisco in the place he knew would find him.

Cisco was at his workshop, apparently attempting to organize it a little. He was classifying tools of different sizes and uses in the drawers and shelves.

Harry came in and walked next to Cisco, starting to help without even asking.

“Hey,” Harry said quietly.

“Hello you,” Cisco replied dryly.

Harry took an extensometer and asked, “Where are you putting the torque ones?”

“Top drawer on the left.”

“Ramon, listen,” Harry said. After everything they’d been through, it felt wrong to call Cisco by his last name. Even when it was supposed to be their ‘thing’. Cisco looked up. “I think we need to talk.”

“We certainly do,” Cisco said, dropping the tools in his hands. “What do you wanna talk about?”

“Us, mainly. I guess. You?”

“The same thing,” Cisco answered, exasperated. “It’s Valentine’s Day and I just feel like everything’s gone to hell.”

“Tell me about it. I’ve had to watch you flirt with Gypsy all day.” Harry crossed his arms and shrugged.

“Her name’s Cynthia,” Cisco corrected. “And I’m actually sorry about that.” He went back to fidget with his tools, without actually organizing them anymore.

“You didn’t seem sorry while you were all about her,” Harry pushed, without taking his eyes off Cisco’s.

Cisco let go of whatever he’d been holding again and faced Harry, turning his back to the desk.

“Harry, can you blame me? We’re a mess,” he stated firmly, but not too loudly. 

“We don’t have to be,” Harry said, maybe with excessive ease for the occasion.

“Unless we do!” Some stuff fell off the desk behind Cisco so he startled, but continued his argument with little notice of it. “You’re going back to your Earth as soon as this is over. Why wouldn’t you take the chance—I mean Jesse is staying!”

“I just—I can’t, alright?”

“I get it,” Cisco said, shrugging and totally upset. “I get it, I do. You’re too afraid of commitment, aren't you? Just like you’re afraid because Jesse is staying and you had to tell those awful things to Wally to make him feel bad enough so he’d want Jesse to leave with you.”

Harry took Cisco’s hand in his and Cisco sighed, looking up to give Harry a heavy but honest look.

“Francesco,” HR called in the hallway and they dropped each other’s hands. “Here you are,” HR said. 

Harry looked over Cisco’s shoulder and Cisco turned around, both facing HR exasperatedly as he stood over the entrance of the workshop. 

“Now it’s not a good time, HR,” Cisco told him.

“Am I interrupting anything?” He asked, but didn’t wait for them to answer. “I’m sorry, guys. I just wanted to let you know I brought cake for everyone in the cortex.”

“Awesome, HR,” Cisco replied with a monotone voice. “We’ll be there in a minute.”

HR turned on his heels, toying with his drumsticks between his fingers.

“Why can’t he just-” Harry started, his voice annoyed.

“What? Shove those stupid things up his ass? ‘Cause I’ve thought he should do that too. I still think you’re too hard on him, though.”

“Now you’re defending him?” Harry asked, unimpressed.

“Harry, c’mon,” Cisco whispered. Harry assumed Cisco wasn’t completely sure of what he was asking for. Cisco stood on his tiptoes and gave him a kiss. Slow, premeditated. “I just don’t know what to do either. You’re leaving again tomorrow and I’m just supposed to accept it?”

“Ramon, we never agreed on either of us staying in the other’s Earth.”

“But I have a life here, Harry. Over Earth 2 it’s just Jesse and you and she’s staying. I, instead, I can’t leave the team.”

“And I’m not asking you to.”

Cisco nodded silently and took a few steps back, pursing his lips tightly together.

“Let’s go to the cortex,” Cisco said. “The cake will be over.”

*

That night they went back together to Cisco’s apartment. What happened there was predictable and in their defense, it was also their coping mechanism. Cisco was angry, frustrated and didn’t understand. Harry felt it with every cell of his body, in every move and every word.

“Please, don’t go,” Cisco asked him.

But Harry couldn’t answer, he didn’t have the guts. He couldn’t look Cisco in the eyes, balls deep inside of him, and say “No, sorry. I can’t stay.” He just did something he was good enough at and fucked that ass, in the name of a memorable goodbye.

*

Harry left, as expected. He gave a short but scary fatherly speech to Wally before doing so and let Jesse know he'd always be there for her.

That time it didn’t feel like the others; it felt like a breakup. Like if nothing guaranteed him that Cisco would be even there next time he visited this Earth, or as if he wouldn't have any of their settled rights anymore over him.

But Harry couldn't and wouldn't stay.

*

The next time Harry had any kind of interaction with Team Flash, was when the West family showed up at the lab asking for help.

Things had been a train wreck since he left. Snow had turned into Killer Frost and was Savitar’s allied. Savitar, who happened to be Barry from the future and whose plan was to kill Ms. West. Harry was heavy-hearted; she deserved a better fate than that.

He asked them where Cisco was and if they knew if he was safe, but they couldn’t offer a helpful answer.

Harry prayed. Rarely, he prayed. Cisco had to be okay.

*

HR was dead. He’d switched places with Iris and he was the real hero, when all of their plans failed. 

Cisco didn’t know what to think when Barry told him HR’s last words. He’d inspired HR to sacrifice himself. It was a fact. How was that supposed to make him feel? 

He told Harry about it, just too overwhelmed and needing to vent how confusing it all was.

Apparently, him mourning with the help of Harry was a thing, as much as he hated it.

He also couldn’t seem to stop losing people in his life. Now Barry too, offering himself as the Speedforce prisoner. They shouldn’t have been surprised, but they were.

At least, Harry was staying. 

Cisco understood that Barry’s request, right before he committed suicide or whatever you would call it, was a lot as in to say ‘no’ to him, but it made it seem easy for Harry when he’d told Cisco countless times that he wouldn’t — “couldn’t” stay in Earth Prime.

Harry turned to Cisco, right after the Speedforce breach closed.

“He’ll be back, you know that, right? He always is,” Harry said.

Cisco sighed.

“Yeah. I know.”

Cisco just hoped that when Barry came back, Harry wasn't the one leaving him.


End file.
